Gingers Nightmares
by and-apparently-clowns-kill
Summary: Ginger has a nightmare and Biggles comforts him. Not that new of an idea, but sometimes the oldest idea’s are the best. Rated T because of child abuse.


Ginger tried desperately to bring his breath back under control. The nightmare repeating in his mind as he sat upright in bed, back ridged. Ginger was slowly regaining control over his breathing as his bedroom door flew open and Biggles stood, revolver in hand, ready to fight off whatever had caused Ginger to cry out. Biggles slowly lowered his gun when he realised Ginger was alone.

"What happened?" Biggles asked, stepping towards Ginger's bed. Ginger looked down at his nervously fidgeting hands, suddenly embarrassed at the commotion he'd made.

"Sorry, I'm ok, it's nothing." Ginger mumbled.

"Ok?" Biggles asked, his eyes searching Ginger's, "You were screaming bloody murder."

"It was nothing, just a nightmare." Biggles frowned at the fear tinging Ginger's voice.

"Tell me about it." Biggles said, his voice softening as he placed his gun on the draws near the bed and sat beside Ginger, legs hanging over the side as he rested his head on the wall the top of the bed was pressed up against.

Ginger tensed, turning his head away from Biggles, wiping his eyes as he did, "It's nothing, really."

"Something that's shaken you like this can not be considered nothing. What happened?" Biggles voice claming Ginger slightly.

Ginger was silent for a minute as he collected his thoughts, Biggles sat silently until Gingers was ready to talk. "You know my father is a roaring drunk," Ginger began, "Well, when he came home from the pub on Friday nights, he'd…well, he'd get angry quickly."

Ginger was silent again so Biggles prompted, "Did he hit you?"

"Once or twice." Ginger said, in a quiet voice, "Once it was raining, he locked me outside, waited for the rain to stop, let me in then he'd hit me for bringing water and mud inside." Biggles stunned expression silenced Ginger again.

"If I had known that when I last met him, I would have shot him."

Ginger smiled sadly, "Thanks."

"So, what were you dreaming of?"

Ginger sighed, "There was this one time…he came home drunk one Friday night. He…he stumbled around the kitchen for a minute then came out, holding a knife. He threatened me, told me I was useless and the such. Then he attacked me. Cut my arms a few times then sta…stabbed me in the shoulder."

Biggles gasped in horror as images of Ginger laying on the floor bleeding flashed through his mind.

"What happened next?" he prompted, not sure he wanted to know, but it was clear Ginger need to talk about it.

Ginger sighed and lowered his head in defeat. "After he passed out, I stumbled out to a nearby street where someone found me and took me to the hospital. They fixed me up, then the questions started. I told them I slipped while carrying the knife, they didn't really believe me. But since I refused to tell them what really happened, they couldn't do anything. No matter what he did, he's me Da" Ginger's pleading eyes met Biggles' for an instant, Ginger turning away quickly in shame, sighing sadly.

Biggles just sat ridged, choosing his words carefully, ha asked, "Did he do that kind of thing again?"

"No. He'd give me the belt every once in a while when I did something really bad, but other than that, he didn't really lay a hand on me." Ginger looked up suddenly, Biggles' heart broke at the longing in the young mans voice. Biggles quickly gathered Ginger into a strong hug, "He misses you," he whispered in Gingers ear, "how could he not?"

Biggles felt his shoulder grow wet as Gingers body shook with suppressed sobs.

Biggles whispered words of comfort in Gingers ear, promises of a better life with him and of times to come.

Ginger slowly calmed and fell into an exhaustion endued sleep. Biggles stayed with him the rest of the night. Calming him as nightmares surfaced. Helping him sleep.

When Algy walked in the next morning, he found Ginger and Biggles asleep. Both looking exhausted. Algy was bursting with curiosity but wouldn't wake his two friends. He'd ask when they woke, until then, he'd let them sleep.

As he closed the door quietly, Gingers agitated moan reached his ears. As he was about to open the door when he heard Biggles whispered reassurances that Ginger was safe and nothing would happen to him. Algy smiled and made his way back to his room. Knowing tomorrow, everything would be back to normal and that night would never be mentioned again. But neither friend would forget.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Later that morning, the sun shone brightly in a cloudless sky, Biggles woke first. Reluctant to move, knowing any movement, however slight, would wake his sleeping friend. Eventually, Ginger stirred and woke on his own.

"Chief?" Ginger asked, sleep slurring his words as he started to sit up.

Biggles smiled at his young his protégé. Glancing at the clock beside Gingers bed, Biggles said, "We better be moving, breakfast will be ready soon."

Ginger twisted and looked over Biggles to see his clock. "Good point, time to move."

Biggles smile widened as Ginger hopped out of bed with the enthusiasm he greeted everyday with, and rushed to the closet to get clothes.

Biggles slowly extracted himself from the covers and, picking up the almost forgotten revolver, left Ginger to get changed.

The second the door closed behind Biggles, Gingers smile faltered and he sank to his knees as memories of nightmares caught up with him. Biggles put to much faith in Gingers resilience and Ginger knew it. The nightmares were a nightly occurrence, but last night had been far worse then most.

Ginger picked himself up and walked to the bathroom adjoining his bedroom and splashed cold water on his face. Last nights nightmares had been bad, but they would have been so much worse had Biggles not been there Ginger conceded.

Ginger quickly finished dressing for breakfast. Plastering a bright smile on his face as he left his room, Ginger headed to breakfast.

~*~*~*~*

That night, Biggles went to check on Ginger before turning in, this time, without his revolver.

As Biggles arrived at Gingers door, he could hear the muffled sobbing coming from within. Biggles pushed the door open quietly. Ginger lay curled on his side in bed, sobs muffled by his pillow so as not to alert Biggles or Algy.

"Ginger?" Biggles asked softly, stepping towards the quaking form.

Gingers head spun so quickly, he almost gave himself whiplash. His tear stained face illuminated by the moonlight streaming in from the open window. The young man's eyes looked fearfully at Biggles until realisation dawned on him.

"Biggles." came the whispered sigh, "what is it?"

Biggles would have smiled in any other circumstance at Gingers reluctance to admit something was wrong even when it was so evident. "That should be my question. What is wrong?"

"Nothing." Gingers replied shortly.

"If it was nothing, then you would not be crying. Was it another nightmare?" Biggles asked softly.

"No. Not really. Just memories." Ginger mumbled.

Biggles sighed sadly and sat beside Ginger just as they had the night previously. "You ok?"

Ginger gave Biggles a watery smile, "I will be. Thanks for last night."

Biggles nodded and returned the soft smile. "Anytime, Ginger." Biggles stood slowly, "Will you be alright tonight?" he asked, turning to face a tired Ginger.

"I'll be fine." Ginger yawned and lay back in bed, "Goodnight Chief."

"Goodnight Ginger." Biggles whispered as he closed the door as quietly as when he'd entered.

Biggles turned and almost knocked Algy over. Algy stepped back to avoid being hit by Biggles as he left Gingers room.

"What the devil?" Biggles whispered angrily, "what were you doing in standing there?"

"Waiting to hear if Ginger would be alright." Algy smiled at Biggles' look of surprise. "Well?" he prompted.

"He'll be fine, but how in the name of God, do you know about it?"

"He's been acting strange lately, not his usual happy self." Biggles stared Algy, "I went to wake Ginger this morning and heard you calming him as he had a nightmare. I can put two and tow together." Algy mumbled.

Biggles smiled, "I'll tell you about it, but you can't breath a word of this to anyone, got it?"

"Yes, sir!" Algy grinned as he gave Biggles a mock salute.

Biggles sighed as he led Algy to the lounge and told him of Gingers childhood and their talks. Algy's face changed from anger, to worry, to relief then back to anger.

"How could a father do that to a child, let alone his own?" Algy began pacing back and forth across the room, fuming at the man who had hurt Ginger.

"I don't know, but Ginger needs someone to talk to, not chastise his father." Biggles explained calmly.

"I'd like to get him for what he did!" Algy continued as if Biggles hadn't spoken.

"You and me both, but Ginger still loves his father, and nothing we say or do will change that. We have to accept that as a fact and move on."

Algy sank into the chair across from Biggles wearily, "Do you really think he will be alright. I mean, he's Ginger, nothing gets him down for long, right?"

Hesitating slightly, Biggles replied, "I think he'll be alright. He's faced his demons and he has won. His father can't reach him here, he's safe and he knows it."

Algy nodded in agreement. "Yes, you're right." Perking up slightly, he said, "Gingers birthday is coming up soon, what do you suppose we get him?"

"I already have his present, you're on your own." Biggles smiled.

"And you're not going to tell me what it is, are you?"

"Of course not, old boy. That would spoil all the fun!" Biggles grinned at his cousin.

Algy nodded reluctantly and yawned "Time for bed, I think."

"Agreed."

They walked back to their rooms, "See you in the morning, goodnight Biggles."

"Goodnight old boy." Biggles smiled and entered his room. Ginger would be fine. He was positive. It might take a while, but eventually, he would be fine. Biggles nodded off to sleep thinking of the grin on Gingers face when he gave him his birthday present. The keys to his own plane.

END

A/N sorry about the ending, but I wanted to give Ginger his own plane somehow. What do you think? There's possibility for a sequel. Press the pretty button and review! XP


End file.
